Mission Impossible
by Samanthatheninja
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have just had a baby together. What kind of horrors are in store for Naruto when Sakura goes shopping,and he babysits?ONESHOT ONLY! NO SEQUEL!


Everything was quite in Konoha...Except in a certain hospital room...

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, throwing random objects at the man beside her.

Naruto threw up his hands in defense while a lamp collided with his head, "I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY WON'T GET ME OUT OF THIS!"Sakura screeched but her yelling was soon cut off as she gripped at the sheets and let out a ear peircing scream. As Sakura's screams slowed another scream came filled the room, but this one was much higher and had a whine tinted to it. Naruto came out from his hiding place behind a chair and stared watched the scene unfold. A nurse was wiping sweat off of Sakura's brow, while another nurse was cleaning off a screaming pudgy bundle. The nurse walked over to him and held out the bundle, indicating for him to hold it. He hesitinatly grabbed the screaming bundle and took a peek inside of the blankets. A small head, with short pink hair and bright blue eyes popped out and stared at him.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

The baby was watching Naruto carefully and curiously, she reached out a pudgy hand and gripped his hair and pulled yanking out a small ball of yellow hair.

"OOWWWW!MY HAIR!" Naruto started whining but stopped when he saw the look on his babies face. Her small lips were poking out and her eyes were filling up with tears...

_'Uh oh..'_

"Don't cry it-" He was cut off on his words by the baby screaming and kicking her feet around, one foot coming into contact with Naruto's nose making it bleed.

"NARUTO! STOP YOUR SCARING HER!" Sakura's yells made the baby stop whining, as she searched the room for the voice. Upon seeing Sakura she held out her chubby arms and wiggled in Naruto's arms trying to get to her. Naruto quickly handed Sakura the baby and grabbed a tissue trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his nose.

The baby girl calmed down and fell asleep in Sakura's arms.

"What should we name her..?" Sakura gentle voice filled the room.

Naruto walked over to them and put his finger on his chin in thinking mode, "Ramen..?"

"I'm **not **naming our baby after your food obsession, how about Sora...?"

Smiling Naruto nods his head, "Alright Sora..Although I think Ramen is sooo much better."

-**One month later-**

"Naruto...?"

Looking up lazily from the kitchen table, Sora looking at him curiously, was put into his arms.

"Can you watch Sora while I go grocery shopping...?" Sakura asks, while grabbing her purse. But before Naruto could answer he heard the front door open and close signaling that Sakura had already left.

He glanced at the girl in his arms in slight fear. Everytime he was alone with her he could swear it was her mission to absolutely torture him in everyway possible and then have him blamed for all the mess, since she's just a 'baby' and doesn't know what she's doing...yeah right. She was a demon devil child..no 'thing' out to get him.

The said 'thing' was looking up at him innocently while sucking her her chubby thumb. Pfft..innocent.

"You think your so innocent..well you can't fool me..I know your out to get me." Naruto bent his head down so he was face to face with her.

She stared at him with her big blue orbs and started making a weird face. Naruto backed his face away incase she was going to bite him like last time but instead he suddenly smelt a very powerful odor...

"Ah, you just farted!"

But instead of looking relieved, the girl started wiggling around in his lap still making a weird face while her cheeks started turning red as if she were concentrating..

_'Oh no...please no...'_

She stopped looking satisfied, but then her eyes welled up with tears and she started crying.

"You don't really expect me to change your diaper do you!"

Her wails got louder as she started throwing her hands around.

He gently picked her up, holding out at arms length and ran into the living room and grabbed the phone.

_'Neji's kids are 2 and 3 months so he should know how to change a diaper!'_

**"Hello..?"**

"Neji..?"

**"Yes, Naruto?"**

"How do you change a diaper?"

**"You've never changed your babies diaper?"**

"...No..."

**"Well, first you take her diaper off, clean her with a wipe and put a new one on. Good luck." -Click-**

Naruto looked over at Sora who he imagined growing red thorns out of her head, and fire surrounding her as she laughed and whipped him with a spikey wire.

"Okay...I can do this..."

Setting her down on the floor he grabbed her diaper and tried to tear it off but it got stuck on her foot, making her kick around and cry trying to get it off. He began pulling it off, but closed his eyes as he felt something warm and mushy hit his face. Sora stopped kicking and began giggling as Naruto ran around the room screaming like a girl trying to rub the poop off his face. After he got the 'ahem' stuff off his face he grabbed a wipe and started grumbling as he cleaned off Sora. When he was done he turned around grabbing a new diaper but when he shifted to look back at Sora she wasn't there. He tensed up and looked around wildly trying to find her and looked up in time to see her naked butt waddle out of the front door.

_'Ahhh! Sakura must have not shut the door good! She's going to kill me!'_

Running after his naked child down the street while people stared wasn't how Naruto planned spending his afternoon.

Finally grabbing her after she ran threw a puddle of mud his eyes widened as he saw Sakura walking down the road holding bags while chatting with Ino.

His hand covered Sora's mouth as he hid behind a trashcan, causing Sora to glare at him with tears starting to cover her eyes.

"Please don't cry...please?"

Her tears stopped as she looked at the begging Naruto who was practically on his hands and knees trying to keep her from crying. She giggled at him and pulled on his hair, but not hard enough to hurt him. He sighed in realief as Sakura and Ino walked into another shop. Grabbing Sora, he rushed back home and filled the tub with water and bubbles.

"Okay, we got to get you cleaned before mommy gets home and murders daddy. You don't want that do you?" Naruto asks placing Sora in the water and watching amused as she grabbed a bubble and gasped as it popped in her hand.

"Aboooo!" Sora exclaimed as she started trying to grab all the bubbles.

Naruto grabbed some shampoo and started washing her hair, while she played in the bubbles, and felt his heart warm up when she looked up at him and tried speaking.

"Tell me about it.." Grinning, he picked her up out of the water and wrapped a towel around her while draining the tub out.

He finally got a diaper on her and some new clothes, as she sat still, watching his every move. When he was done she yawned and held out her arms to him.

He picked her up and yawned himself wondering when Sakura would get back.

"Haha, I'll see you later Ino!"

"Bye Sakura!"

Sakura smiled as she waved bye to her childhood friend.

_'Ah, today was a nice day. I wonder how Naruto and Sora did.'_

Opening the door she sweatdropped at the wreck around the house.

_'Guess it didn't go to well'_

"Naruto..?"

Looking around the room she started getting nervous not seeing them anywhere. She walked up the stairs and to her and Naruto's bedroom seeing the door opened and stared in awe at the scene before her.

Naruto was spread out across the bed snoring and Sora was tangled in his arms, holding onto his chest and letting out soft snores as well.

"Aww...That's so sweet...I guess I'll clean up the mess and get onto him later. For now, I'll let them rest."

**Well thats it! I hope you guys liked it..haha..I had fun writing it even though it's short and not well planned out I still thought it was funny/cute.**

**ANYWHO...REVIEW PLEASE! Kudo's to anyone that does!**


End file.
